Gall Force: Battlezone Earth
by Quanto
Summary: The human race has evolved to become a space faring people. But it seems history truly does repeat itself, as we send our first "Faster-Than-Light" spacecraft to the neighboring star system of Alpha Centauri we found an intelligent species bent on the des
1. Prologue

Gall Force: Battlezone Earth

By Jason King

quanto@sirinet.net

-------------------------------------------------

Based on the Gall Force series by Movic

This story contains the timeline and survival explaination established by Fred Herriot. Aside from that this is mostly out of my imagination.

Written on a 386 with Windows 3.1! (Cool huh?)

---------------------------------------------------

Intro

-----3,000,000 BC-----

The 9th star system...

In the final seconds before the final destruction of Chaos, Rabby and Patty pull their fighters out of the planet's atmosphere. The central guard cruiser being completely vaporized by the great hear of the activators. Rabby felt no sympathy to the five ships, and the Paranoid dynomech. Good riddance she thought to herself. The escape pod of the Blossom went rocketing towards Terra, taking Rumy and the boy with it. If there was anyplace they could live, it would be Terra.

But the new question that Rabby and Patty were left with was, "What next?"

What next indeed. They both knew that if they tried to return to the fleet they would be tried for treason, and they both did not want to go to Terra, even if seemed like the ideal place to go, something inside said they shouldn't. So here their two ships were, orbiting a burning planet with no where to go.

"So Rabby, what should we do?", Patty asked.

"I'm not sure. There aren't that many options open to us." Rabby replied.

"I know. This is a real problem. I know what we did was the right thing, but I don't think there is anything we can do from here."

"Actually, I just thought of something we can do to fix our problem."

"Really? What?"

"About a year ago, I heard rumors of there being other civilized planets out in this part of the galaxy that have actually been taking in refugees from this war. After all this is the most isolated territory of either side, so it would be very easy to safely get to one of these planets." Rabby explained.

"Do you know where they are, after all, these are just rumors."

"I could use the scanners on the fighter, and there should be some nearby planets. We could find them."

"Well, okay then. As long as you know what we're doing."

Rabby and Patty pulled thier fighter's out of Chaos orbit and out of the system. They quickly fly past Mars and move on into the astroid belt.  Most of the giant space rocks were pretty well spaced and they could negotiate the belt without too much difficulty. Untill one of the astroids strayed into Patty's flight path. It was a medium sized rock, about the size of a car, but it was moving rather fast, and it caught Patty off guard. It soon collided with her ship and damaged her right engine, this was enough damage to cause her to collide with Rabby, inflicting similar damage to Rabby's ship.

"Aaahh! I collided with something, my controls are damaged!" Patty said in a panick.

"So are mine, I don't think we can make it out of the system. We'll have to preform an emergency landing."

"I think we can land on a nearby moon orbiting the sixth planet. It has an atmosphere."

"Well that's something."

Both ships stuggled to keep steady, Titan was dead ahead. The ships quickly entered atmosphere and landed hard, rendering the two Solnoids unconscious. The cold temperature froze there bodies preserving them. And fate as it would seem, would bring another group to Solnoids to the giant moon.

Sigma Narse---10 years later...

Not long after the Chaos fiasco, the last ever battle of the great Solnoid-Paranoid war was coming to a crashing end. The last ships of the now ravaged and crippled fleets of the Solnoid and Paranoid fight each other in an all out death match where neither side is expecting to escape alive. Planet destroyers and warships, exchange fire bringing each other down with each blast. Lasers rip through the metal armor of the ships and plasma beams vaporize whole compartments, millions of live are lost. And finally, the battle comes to the ultimate climax as the last three planet destroyers of both sides fire off at once, bringing the battle to a quick end with brutal finality. 

But it seems that there are some survivors. At the edge of the solar system a lone gunship luanches a missile carrying, not explosives but a data card containing the entire history of the solnoid race, to the planet Chaos. Also it seems that there is also a small fighter nearby. Lufy looks out at the gigantic explosion created by the destroyers. Her fighter is heavily damaged, this was the toughest battle ever in her career. But, like all the rest, she made it out alive, now with 357 kills on her data tag.

"Am I the last one?" she asked herself. After saying that, she suddenly felt a big lump in her throat. The last one. That sounded so lonely. "I'm alone." 

She learned a lot since she left the academy, then she was just a brash fighter jock, out there for the action, not really paying attention to the lives being lost around her, but after her experience on the "Star Leaf" and then with the Lorelli fleet she learned the importance of freindship, First Rabby, and then the Lorelli girls. But now she was alone agian, this time for good.

She was so caught up thinking about that that she didn't notice the blip on her scanners. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST ONE!" she yelled in anger. She refused to let herself cry, and instead, slammed her fists down on the control panels. When she then noticed the other blip, it was a friendly! How? She didn't care how, she steered the ship around to contact the other ship, Maybe it was Shildy and the others. "Idiot, don't get mixed up over the impossible." But still, she wouldn't stop thinking about it.

"Well, it's over.", Shildy said with a sigh.

"It ended so quickly." Spea added.

The four of them Shildy, Spea, Catty, and Amy looked out at the giant explosion unfolding in front of them. The gunship just sat there drifting, left undisturbed by the destruction only a few planets away. They may not have been able to save the Solnoid and Paranoid, but at least now a new race would be able to carry on in areas neither side was able to take part in. They could only wonder what Terra would someday be like. And now, the same question that hit Rabby and Patty was now going to hit them, "What next?"

"Now that we are the last survivors, what are we going to do now? We can't just drift here forever." Spea asked.

"If I may interrupt, I have a blip on scanners that is fast approaching us." said Catty.

"What? Is it a Paranoid?" Shildy asked.

"No, it appears to be one of our own." Catty replied.

"Really?" Shildy asked surprised.

"Here it comes." Spea said.

Lufy's fighter passed by and turned right around coming to a near stop close to the gunship. "Hello? Is there anyone alive in there?" Lufy called through the intercom. Moments later she heard a very familiar voice. "Lufy! Is that you?!" Shildy asked back, her voice sounding shrill.

"Shildy?! Wow, I must be dreaming. What are you guys doing out here?" Lufy asked.

"We were finishing something Captain Nebulart wanted us to do." Shildy replied.

"Say, my ship is really banged up, is there any room on that ship for me?" Lufy asked noticing all of the panels in her ship were flashing warnings and other cautions.

"Sure." Shildy replied.

Lufy's ship canopy popped open and she steered her struggle suit into the open hanger of the larger gunship. After getting aboard she got out of the struggle suit and walked over into the cockpit of the ship. 

"You know Lufy, I honestly think nothing in this galaxy can bring you down." Shildy said as Lufy came in.

"You're probably right. But do you have any ideas for what we should do from here?" Lufy asked, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"We can't go back to Marsus" Amy said, sounding sad.

"And there aren't any surviving "Star Build" planets." Spea added.

"Ah, but you are forgetting one that IS still here." Catty said.

"You mean Terra don't you." Shildy inquired.

"Yes, if you look at all of the available options, Terra is the best choice." Catty explained, "It is still Solnoid territory, and it has the perfect environment for the Solnoid body."

"Hey, I have no problem with going there, why not." Lufy said.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But we may not have enough fuel to make the whole trip." Shildy explained, a little cautious.

"Well I think it's better than wasting fuel sitting around here. I say we go." said Lufy.

"I agree with Lufy." Spea said.

"Then it's settled, we should go to Terra." Lufy said, trying to bring the discussion to a quick end.

"Okay, we'll go. But I hope we have enough fuel to make it the whole way."

The gunship flashed into lightspeed on course for Terra, but it would seem that Shildy was right and they didn't have enough fuel to make it to Terra. With whatever amount of auxilary fuel there was Lufy managed to bring the ship to a landing on Titan. Upon realizing thier situation, Lufy recommended going into cryofreeze so if by any crack chance they may have, an advanced Terran civilization would find them. Catty would stay awake for a while to make sure nothing would go wrong. What non of them knew, was that they landed very close by Rabby and Patty, who were already frozen for ten years. 

What would happen to them next was for the fates to decide.

---2534 AD the 9th System-----

"Enemy SiegeMechs detected in sector grid 551, moving to intercept. Targets are a level 5 threat. Stay alert out there!"

Five Terran BattleMechs were patrolling the Titan terrian when they detected 12 enemy SiegeMechs landing near their patrol zone. It was wartime in the former 9th system, now known by the Terrans as the Solis system. The heavy war machines soon went into close conflict with each other bringing forth a fierce battle.

The lead mech pilot linked his weapons and activated the manual torso turret. "Alright you alien bastards, prepare for your ultimate doom!" He zeroed in on the lead mech and let loose with a barriage of machinegun and plasma blasts, gradually ripping off the armor of the enemy mech. The plasma cannons let off powerful recoils and the chainguns created firetrails with their bullets in the thick methane atmosphere of the moon titan. The huge metal behemoths of both sides fought fiercely in a ballet of metallic destruction. Using quick manuvers and  all of his skill he made quick work of his enemy. His squad mates were doing equally well as they carefully targeted the weak points of their enemies.

The battle continued farther and farther away from the Terran base until both sides were out of the scanner range of their mother bases. Only the orbital satelites could find the five Terran warriors as they forced the enemy mechs into a slow retreat. But their mission was to destroy all enemies. And the enemy mechs weren't planning on giving up quickly. The six remaining SiegeMechs gathered their senses and started showing their skills to their Terran foes. The 6 legged insect-like enemy SiegeMechs locked their guns and returned heavy fire upon the less armored Terran BattleMechs. The second in command's cockpit was quickly atomized in the blaze of a harsh nuclear ray. The giant mech collapsed to the ground unsettling  thousands of methane "snow flakes". The mech quickly and violently exploded tossing shrapnel all over the battle field.

"NOOO!!!" the leader cried out in anger as he quickly fired off several blasts at the legs of his enemy, quickly bringing it to the ground. The battle continued with lasers, bullets, plasma, and missiles flying in all directions. As the dust settled only three mechs were left standing, all of them Terran.

"Enemy targets destroyed, 2 losses, no other targets in sight." the leader looked around for any possible ambush points, finding none he began to turn his mech around, his squad mates doing the same. As he turned, he noticed some unussual looking wreckage, he didn't remember blowing anything up in that direction.

"Titan command, I have something a little out of the ordinary on visual scan."

"I can see it too." said one of the other pilots.

"Minion One, this is Titan command, can you send us an image?"

"I'll see what I can do." Slayer one zoomed in on the wreckage with his sniper system. Then he pressed a button on his left control panal to take a field image. Then he relayed it back to base using the Titan satelite network.

"Minion One, this is Titan command, visual recieved, we are checking it." there was a pause "analysis complete, the computer could not find anything like you found here. We are sending in a transport to your coordinates for pick up and close analysis.

Five minutes later a VTOL aircraft arived at the scene to pick up the three Solnoid ships. The three remaining mechs ran back to base. The pilots were eager to find out what they discovered.

The Titan base was built inside a large crater. It had 7 main dome structures and large metal tubes connecting each structure, this was in fact standard Terran base design. Six of the seven structures met together to form a hexagon, the seventh was placed in the center. This served as main command. The base itself was actually almost a city, the main command was situated in the south end of one of Titan's largest mountains, the mountain named Mt. Armstrong, after the first man to step foot on a celestial body other than the Earth. There was actually a large titainium mine in the mountain, which provided a vast majority of important war material. Near the mine was a medium sized arcology for the residents of the area, from there, 5 outposts and central command formed a defensive ring around the mountian and arcology. Other features of the base was a full sized spaceport and supply depot, as well as a field of machine warehouses and a fusion powerplant. Because of all of these features, the titan base is the second most important base in the solar system. The first most important point of the system is the World Nation of Mars, which contains the second largest human population in the solar system.

As they steered their mechs into the docking bay, the transport had already finished unloading it's unussual cargo. No one had any idea what might be in the ships.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Gall Force: Battlezone Earth

By Jason King

kingfam@worldpath.net

------------------------------------------------

Based on the Gall Force series by Movic

Written on a 386 with Windows 3.1!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-

Solnoid meets Terran

Trevor Johnson was 19 years old when he and six of his friend volunteered for the Solis Alliance army. At the academy he and his friends quickly showed their skills as fighter and mech. pilots, and after a few campaigns, they were promoted to the status of the second most elite squad in the military, calling themselves the "Dark Slayers" they were stationed on the front line at the Titan base. Now they were around 21 years old or so and their squad now boasted a hefty 24 members from the original 6. Trevor considered this last mission one of his tougher ones, after all he lost two of his best men. But now all he and the guys wanted to do was relax in the rec. room and bar. 

As they walked into the room they were greeted with a job well done, and sympathy for there lose, Trevor and "the guys" sat down at their usual corner table. Rob, Trevor's best friend, who was the second most sensible one of the group, picked up a magazine to read about anything that might have happened on the other fronts. Rob was the first to volunteer following the 3rd battle of Neptune.

Leo, the group's hotshot, went over to the bar. He was usually hotheaded and not very cautious, but his skills are invaluable to their squad. Basically the only person who would be able to defeat him in ship to ship combat is Lufy. 

Dirk is pretty average in comparison the rest of the bunch, his best asset is his ability to look at things as realistically as possible. He considers himself as the true sane one of the group.

Yasuo is the optimist of the group. He also likes to think of himself as an amateur philosopher, his true belief is that no matter how many battles the human race could lose, they still wouldn't lose the war, simply because of the fighting spirit that he believes every man and woman has inside. He thinks of humans as the ultimate warrior race.

And the last of the six is Conrad, the group's second hotshot, but unlike Leo, Conrad fights best with a cool and clear head, the result of which makes him seem cold and anti-social. This also makes him strongly against alcohol, he says it clouds the mind too much and reduces alertness.

Trevor and Rob joined Dirk, Yasuo, and Conrad at the table. Leo was busy flirting with the ladies at the bar (with limited success). "So we lost Grin and Paul?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah," Trevor responded, " the damn ticks faked us out about halfway through the battle and got Grin when his guard was down, Paul's life support system failed and decided to do a suicide collision with one of the enemy before he lost all of his oxygen." In the war the human race has been fighting for the past fifty years, people can to refer to their enemy as "Ticks", the ticks were in fact a highly evolved and intelligent insectoid race that calls itself the Urilinoid Imperial Axis.

"That was truly an honorable sacrifice..." Yasuo responded. His "Great Warrior" philosophy truly had a grip on how the Dark Slayers fought.

"Geez that sucks, both of them were good friends, and great pilots." Conrad said, the rest nodded agreeably, they could tell even Leo was affected by the lose, the girls were actually talking nicely to him. Normally his hotheadedness repels the females of the species, but now he was actually getting sympathy from them.

"So. What about those things you found?" Dirk asked. Trying to change to a lighter subject.

"I really don't know." Trevor replied.

"We're hoping Jim will give us permission to see for ourselves." Rob added. Jim is around 65 years old and commander of the base. He trained Trevor and the guys when they first started out and since then they have come to consider him as their father figure, and close friend.

"Maybe. If we're lucky." Conrad said.

"Aw, I bet he will." Yasuo said.

"What do you think it is?" Rob asked.

"I have no idea." Trevor replied.

Jim walked down to the main lab to see what his boys had discovered. The images Trevor sent him were puzzling, those spacecraft were very human in design. Yet, they were like nothing he had ever seen before. As he came to the lab entrance he can his key card into the lock, the door opened granting him entry. The lead technician ran up to him rather excitedly, "Sir, I have something very interesting to show you." 

The technician's room was a four walled room at 20x10 feet with a row of windows and computers on the wall opposite to the entrance. The windows looked down into the larger experimental room, which is currently occupied by seven glass cylinders, containing the seven surviving Solnoids, still sleeping in their cryogenic state. The technician led Jim to the window. "What the-" Jim said looking at the seven cylinders.

"These seven women are what we found in the space craft. Each of them are in perfect physical condition and could possibly be resurrected." the technician explained.

"You're kidding." Jim replied quite astonished.

"That isn't the half of it. It seems that they, and their ships, have been in this condition for three million years."

"What?!" Jim looked at the tech wide-eyed, then stared back down at the cylinders.

"Also, their technology is thousands of years ahead of ours, but we can't decipher the language to put any use to it, the characters are similar to ours and we can "sort of" read it, but the words are so alien that we have little chance of decoding the language. They do show a little similarities to ancient Latin, but even that doesn't make sense since the roman civilization didn't even rise until 3000 years ago."

"Just what are you trying to get at?" Jim asked.

"Well, we would like to try to resurrect them. Those tubes are designed for it." The tech said pointing to the cylinders. "Maybe they could explain things."

"Hmmm. I will grant you permission, but there is a catch." 

"The catch being?"

"You must promise not to turn them into any sort of guinea pigs after the resurrection. In fact, I want you to grant them full citizenship rights."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, they ARE human beings after all, no matter how old they are, or their origins. I will bring them under the guidance of my group until they are accustomed to our society enough to live on their own. I don't think they put themselves in cryofreeze for a million years just to be the guinea pigs of some inferior civilization."

"I see your point, but isn't "your group" that bunch of crack pilots?"

"Yes, but they are the most down-to-earth people I know."

"Well, I guess I really don't have much choice, you are the base commander after all." the tech said, starting to agree with Jim's plan, "begin the resurrection process."

"Yes sir!" one of the lesser techs said as he quickly went to the controls.

The human resurrection process was in fact very similar to the Solnoid process, but of course, with the limited human technology, the process was slower.

Rabby slowly came to consciousness, upon awakening, her first thought was that maybe the life support on here fighter failed, with that she started moving her arms around expecting to feel the crampness of the fighter cockpit, but instead she felt a warm fabric, like that of a bed sheet. She opened her eyes. The light was almost blinding, and she closed her eyes again, this time she opened them more slowly to allow them to adjust, 'What is this place?' she thought to herself. She found herself lying in a bed in a brightly-lit white room. There were curtains on either side, and a uniform of some sort was sitting at a table beside her. Curiously the room was very Solnoid-like in design, walls placed in perpendicular angles at a height of a Solnoid. The bed and table also seemed to be designed for the Solnoid body type. 'Could I be back on a ship? How long was I out? Where's Patty??' these questions quickly repeated themselves inside her brain, but at the same time, she began to have doubts as to who or what lived in this ship. The first thing she noticed was that the bed seemed longer, and the ceiling was higher. She looked down at her wrist and found some sort of plastic tube leading to a bag filled with some sort of liquid connected to her veins. "What is this?" she asked out loud. She wanted to pull it out, but common sense told her not too. She sat up and turned around for a closer look at the bag, it had a label on it, but it was written in a language she had never seen before in her life. "What is this place?" she asked again.

"Wh- Where am I?" came the voice of some other girl behind the right-hand curtain, wait a sec, it was Patty.

"Patty!" Rabby called.

"Rabby, is that you?", Patty asked, glad to hear a familiar voice, "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew." soon Rabby heard sleepy groans coming from other beds. Two of them sounded remarkably like Catty and Lufy. But that was impossible. Still she decided to ask anyways, "Lufy...? Catty...? Is that you?"

The curtain to Rabby's left rolled open as Lufy pushed it aside. "Rabby! You're ALIVE!"

"Lufy! It is you!" Rabby cried in joy.

"Lufy?!" Patty rolled her curtain aside, and sure enough, there was Rabby and Lufy." I don't believe it!"

"We're alive again!" Spea said coming to realize the great moment.

Even Catty could not believe it, her fears came to be untrue, and they did get revived!

Shildy could not find the words to express her relief and joy. All of their fears and questions subsided as the moment of the reunion over took them. This was the happiest moment of their lives. Catty looked over the plastic tubing and came to the conclusion that it would be safe to remove them now. "I think we can remove these tubes in our arms." Catty said pointing to the loose connection to the flesh.

Each of them removed the tubes and put on the uniforms, which actually fit very well. Rabby walked over to Catty, still in disbelief. Catty knew of Lufy's story about Rabby, Patty, Eluza and the others and knew that Rabby must have thought she was the Catty lost on the Star Leaf. "I know what you are going to ask, and no, I am not the Catty on the Star Leaf."

"What?" Rabby looked confused. Lufy quickly came to explain.

"So there were more than one Catty?" Rabby asked.

"Yes." Lufy replied.

"What happened ten years later?" Patty asked, over hearing the conversation.

"The war ended..." Shildy answered.

"Ended? Did we win?" Patty asked.

"No, both of us were destroyed in a horrible battle at Sigma Narse, we are the only survivors..."

Jim explained to Trevor and the other five what they had found, and the deal he struck with the techs. News of seven women from space who were frozen for three million years had just blown their minds. "You have to be kidding!" Leo said in disbelief. 

"I don't kid Leo, and you know that." Jim replied, "Now I understand how weird this must be for all of you, but I would never trust these aliens with anyone else."

"Geez Jim, we didn't know you were such a humanitarian." Leo said.

"Well now you do. So are you going to see them or not? I just got word that they woke up fifteen minutes ago."

"Well sure." Dirk said.

"Just one more thing, they have a really ancient language that we are having difficulty decoding, but using some of our references from other ancient languages we have been able to come up with a few words and sentences. Stuff like hello and all that. Just so we can introduce ourselves."

"Well that's a plus." Rob said.

And so, Jim taught them the essential words and phrases as they went over to the medical block of the base.

"Say what about the rest of the squad?" Trevor asked.

"They will be introduced eventually." Jim replied as they came up to the door.

Shildy had just finished explaining the last ten years of the Solnoid-Paranoid war as Jim, Trevor, and the others came into the room. Patty and Rabby were instantly stunned by what they saw, these people looked like Patty's offspring. Catty also understood who these sentient life forms were. Lufy and the others had never seen the third race before and didn't know what to think.

Jim was the first to speak. "Hello and welcome to Titan" he said in a very butchered form of Solnoid.

Understanding the friendly greeting, Shildy responded in the correct Solnoid. Rabby figured they must have just learned a little of Solnoid before coming here. An awkward silence followed. Rabby was the next to speak, this time introducing herself and the others in a simplistic form of Solnoid, hoping these representatives of the 3rd race could understand her.

The six pilots and Jim were next to speak, each one introducing himself. Now that the ice was broken a little, Jim tried to direct the Solnoids to the exit using a combination of Solnoid, English, and hand gestures. The six pilots were impressed with their commander's amazing skills in language. They make their way out of the medical room and took a walk over to the transport that would take them back to the barracks area.

Leo, rather embarrassingly, found himself "checking out" Lufy and a few of the others, but he couldn't help it. 'Wow, what babes.'

"Don't be getting any ideas Leo." Rob teased him.

"Hey man, I wouldn't think of it." Leo replied.

"Yeah right." Rob retorted.

"Sheeesh, I get no respect!" Leo said as they stepped into the barracks transport.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a dick in front of the women you would get some respect." Rob suggested.

"Oh shut up." Leo said looking defeated.

Rob laughed.

This turn of events made Shildy wonder how long they were out even more, she expected it to be a long time, but how long was it really. Were these people aware of their origins? She supposed not, if that were true, would they be able to accept it?

"Shildy?"

"Hm? What is it Spea?"

"Do you know where they are taking us?" Spea asked.

"No not really." Shildy replied.

"Do you think we are on some sort of ship?" Spea asked.

"It's a possibility, but I don't know, I guess they will explain to us, if they can learn more of our language."

"Yes, I could tell almost right away that they weren't native speakers of Solnoid." Rabby added.

"Yes, when their leader, or who I guess is their leader, slipped into that other language I had gotten kind of confused." Spea said

"What strange words they use. I do say it wouldn't be easy for us to speak that language." Shildy replied.

"I'm surprise they knew any Solnoid at all." Lufy said.

"Actually, I think it would be quite possible to learn their language, even make translators, all I would need is access to a computer." Catty said, coming into the conversation.

"You could really do that?" Rabby asked.

"Yes, I am myself, a computer in a way."

The transport zoomed along a rail system taking them to the dome, which contains the barracks and recreational rooms. There were still no windows along the walls to show the Solnoids where they really were. It would just have to be a surprise. The ride on the transport was quite comfortable. It had soft plush gray seats and it was well lit, actually everything in the place was white, gray and well lit. The only word the Solnoids could think of to describe the place was "interesting".

The transport finally stopped upon arriving at the barracks dome. When they got out, Jim turned around and picked up some pieces of paper, "Okay girls, this door over here is the entrance to your living quarters. In my hands I have a map for each of you which explains to you how to get around this part of the base." Saying this was especially difficult for him since he only knew a little Solnoid, but fortunately, the Solnoids knew what he was trying to say. The labels on the maps were written in the Solnoid text characters, but some of the words were the English ones. 

"Well, I guess we should check out these living quarters." Rabby said.

As the rest of the Solnoids went into their room, Jim tried explaining to Shildy (who he guessed was the leader of the group) that he had finish some other business and wouldn't be able to guide them for a while. Trevor and his friends showed the Solnoids around the area, there was a bathroom, ten beds, shelves for clothing and other things a bedroom would have. The room also had a window, which was the first thing the Solnoids went to. "Hmm, I think we are still on that moon." Lufy said.

"I think you are right." Rabby said.

Trevor and his friends just stood there, confused by the Solnoid language. "You know, their language is almost a cross between Latin and a bunch of other European languages."

Catty realized this language problem would probably need to be fixed quickly if they and the Terrans would ever be able to communicate. "Shildy, I am going to try to see if I can get to a computer and bring down this language barrier."

"Good idea, go ahead." Shildy replied. 

Catty turned around to talk to Trevor, or at least try to communicate. She figured that the best way to explain to him what she wanted was to try to draw what she wanted, but her problem was, she had no idea what a Terran computer would look like, so she took a piece of paper a pencil off of a desk and tried drawing a generic computer, with a monitor and key pad. She then presented it to him.

"Computer?" Trevor correctly guessed.

Catty nodded and tried asking where.

"Follow me." he motioned with his hand.

Trevor took her out of the room and to an elevator which would take them to the computer and entertainment floor. Each of the rooms in the floor contained all sorts of computer entertainment devices, social rooms like dance clubs, theaters, and lounges. 'If this is a military facility, Terrans sure treat their soldiers well.' She thought to herself.

Trevor picked a computer room and brought Catty in, but upon entering Catty appeared nervous, there were other Terrans inside. Trevor was unaware of Catty's true nature and did not understand why she looked so nervous. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Can you bring me to another room, with no people?"

Trevor looked confused, but eventually figured out what she was asking. Trevor found a smaller room with just one computer and Catty was quite pleased. She immediately sat down and went to work, she pulled out the network cord from the computer and opened a hatch on her arm. Upon seeing that, Trevor jaw dropped and his brain suddenly felt overwhelmed. 'Holy shit! She's an ANDROID!' he thought to himself. 'This is nuts.'

Catty quickly assimilated herself with the computer's hardware and software and had the English language put into her system. Now everything the Terrans said previously made sense. But it explained nothing about their culture. Realizing the shock Trevor was in, she felt it was time to speak. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"You, you're an android!?" Trevor slowly came to his senses, and realized she had just spoken to him in English, "you spoke English, is that why you needed the computer?

"Yes, to both questions. I felt the language problem was to hard on both of us so I decided to see if I could learn your language and act as translator for a while."

"Well this definitely makes things easier. But now I don't know what to talk about."

Catty laughed at this remark, how funny it was, you have so much to say when you can't understand someone but when you do finally understand, you don't know where to begin. Trevor laughed at this too, but also raised a question about Catty. "So you are an android right?"

"Correct."

"And you have emotions too?"

"Yes, I was programmed to think and behave exactly like a normal Solnoid."

"So you have every emotion that I have? And you can think like me too?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Trevor was truly impressed, "We have androids and robots too, but none of them are as advanced as you, sure they can do stuff, but they can't think for themselves or have emotions. Hell, the androids we have barely even look like us! But you, you look exactly like a human! Is that real skin?"

"Yes, it is, and some of my internal components are genetically engineered organs too, I also have blood."

"Whoa..."

"Human? Is that what you call yourselves?"

"Uh, yes, it is. Is Solnoid the word for your people?"

"Yes"

"Boy, I can't wait until the guys see this. Shall we head back?"

"I think we should."

"Is your brain organic or silicon?"

"It is silicon."

"Which of your organs are the real ones?"

"Mostly the digestive ones, I do have a heart and lungs, but I need only a small fraction of the oxygen you need. I need to eat to maintain my power supply, and neither myself or my friends have eaten since we went in cryofreeze."

"Come to think of it, I haven't had any breakfast, or lunch."

"Do you know how long we were in cryofreeze?"

"I think it was three million years, my squad found you in one of our actions." They arrived at the elevator and stepped inside, Trevor pushed the button to the living quarters.

"Action? A military action? Are you at war?"

"Yes unfortunately. We have been at war for fifty years now. But I don't want to concern you with that right now. We could probably use dinner."

In the living quarters the Terrans and Solnoids sat around silently, there was definitely some difficulty communicating between them. Although, some of they guys were starting to get interested in their guests. Leo was really starting to like Lufy, he could instantly tell she was a fighter pilot. Actually, he noticed that most of them had seen some sort of combat, maybe even all of them, but he had a hard time believing that the fifteen year old with the glasses could be a soldier. Two of them had some pretty unusual hair, one had a really dark blue tint to hers and the one who left with Trevor had a purplish hair color. Even the one called Lufy had a green streak in hers. 

Just then Trevor walked in with the purple hared girl named Catty, "Hey guys want some dinner, it's about that time."

"Hell yeah, I'm starved!" Leo said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Rob said.

Catty translated what Trevor just said and the Solnoids gave an equally enthusiastic response. The thirteen of them went back to the elevator and crowded inside.

"So you managed to learn their language?" Shildy asked.

"Yes, It is actually a very complex one, I counted between 750,000 to one million words in their vocabulary." Catty answered.

"750,000. Wow that is a lot." Shildy replied.

"And actually, their grammar system is almost exact to ours, learning their language would simply be a matter of learning their equivalents to our words."

"And we could put the words together and get an understandable sentence?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes things easier. Could you teach us some of it over the night?"

"Maybe, it would obviously take you longer than it took me. Maybe if I put together a design for some translators and gave it to their commander."

"How do you know he is a commander?" Shildy asked.

"Trevor told me that they are currently at war, he has not told me with whom yet, but this is apparently a military installation, the largest in the 9th system."

"So we are still in the 9th system."

"Yes, in fact, we are still on the same moon we crashed into."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"We are discussing our situation." Catty answered in English.

"Ah, I see." Trevor replied.

"She speaks English?!" Rob asked surprised. The other Terrans also called attention

"Yes, I asked Trevor for access to a computer and used it to learn your language." Catty answered.

"She is an android, she hooked herself up to the computer and downloaded the language." Trevor explained.

"Whoa dude!" Dirk said.

"Dude? What is dude?" Catty asked.

"Dude is a slang word we use to name the male of our species." Yasuo said trying to get the opportunity to talk.

"What are they saying?" Shildy asked Catty.

"I told them that I am an android, and one of them used a slang term I was unfamiliar with, so Yasuo explained to me what it meant.

"Oh."

The elevator stopped at the top floor and brought them to a restaurant, they stepped out.

"Wow, food, doesn't it smell great!" Amy said.

"If this is a military facility I sure would like to see what it's like to be civilian!" Lufy added.

Catty translated what Lufy and Amy said to Trevor. "In our civilization we believe that soldiers who are treated right fight best." He explained. Catty repeated it to the Solnoids.

"Hell I like that philosophy!" Lufy said.

"This is actually a commercial restaurant, civilians from the arcology come here to work and get paid." Rob pointed out. Catty translated that too.

"That isn't a bad idea." Patty said.

They all picked a table and waited to be served. The Solnoids couldn't wait to find out what sort of foods the Terrans ate. The Terrans were feeling a little more cautious. "I'm not quite sure what they would be able to eat." Trevor said.

"Your right, maybe Earth food is absolutely nothing like they have ever eaten. Could their digestive systems handle it." Conrad said.

"Catty, what kind of food do you guys eat?" Rob asked.

"We ate genetically engineered foods designed to maintain perfect physical condition." Catty replied.

"Erk! I don't think there is anything in this menu like that. It's all food like pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, steak, pork, and other meat. There are some salads and soups, but the salad is as healthy as you are going to get." Leo said.

Catty took note and explained it to the rest of the Solnoids. 

"Hell, you only live once! I'll pick what ever they recommend." Lufy said.

The others agreed, if the Terrans could live off of it, so can the Solnoids.

"My friends say they are willing to try what ever you like to eat." Catty said. With this said the six Terrans buried their heads into the menus. After a consensus was made the Terrans announced their decision.

"We have decided to order two big pepperoni pizzas. There isn't too many people who don't like pepperoni pizza." Trevor said.

"That sounds fine." Catty turned to her friends and explained to them what they would be eating.

Soon enough the pizzas came and they ate. It was pretty good, and the drink the Terrans called "cola" wasn't half-bad either, it was strange stuff, it had a strong indescribable flavor and it fizzed in the mouth. Rabby liked it especially. The pizza was greasy though.

"Well that hit the spot." Leo said patting his belly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dirk asked, feeling full.

"I don't know about you guys but I am ready for bed, besides, we have another patrol tomorrow." Trevor said.

"Does this moon see much action?" Catty asked, suddenly reminded off the war the Terrans are caught up in.

"Well, it's been getting more than it used to. I can remember only has one live confrontation with the Urilinoids when I first got here about two years ago, but now we get an attack almost everyday. You see, our defensive line on the seventh planet has been weakening and the Urilinoids have been getting more opportunities to attack us." Trevor responded.

"Paranoids? Did you say Paranoids?" Catty asked, very alarmed.

"No, not Paranoid, Urilinoid. They are a race of highly intelligent insects, about our size, and they have a technology-based culture. They wiped out the resources on their home planet and are trying to take over ours. For about 45 years we managed to hold them off at the orbit of the ninth planet, the one we called Pluto, that was until they brought in two large warships they call planet destroyers and blew up Pluto and its moon. Since then our defensive lines have been disintegrating and we lost the eighth planet as well. The line at the seventh planet will disintegrate soon, and when they finally do bring in their planet destroyers, we'll be waiting there to nuke 'em." Trevor asked.

"Planet destroyers!!!" Catty was shocked, appalled, frightened, and angry all at the same time. "Do you have them too?!"

"No. Our technology isn't as advanced as theirs, the only reason we've been holding them off, is our will to survive and fight." Trevor said, Yasuo grinned when Trevor mentioned the "great human will" in his philosophy. Even though this was such a grim subject, most of them believed they would win. Yasuo believed this especially.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow, we really do need our sleep." Rob said with a yawn.

"I guess we should go back to our quarters." Catty said rising out of her seat, the others followed.

Upon getting back, the men went back to their quarters and the Solnoids returned to theirs. Curious as to what was in the dressers, Rabby pulled open a shelf, and inside it were here vest, earrings and old uniform. "Oh, Hey! Our old uniforms are in here!"

"Really!" Lufy asked. "All of them?"

"Yes, check it out." Rabby pointed at the shelf's contents. And lo and behold, there they were.

"Well, I'm starting to feel at home a little more now, at least we have our clothes. These Terran uniforms just aren't me." Lufy said pulling hers off to go to bed.

"Yes I have to agree, I'm not used to the fabric they use, whatever it is." Spea said.

While the rest of them were discussing the Terran uniforms, Catty sat down to designs a translator. Using the sudden knowledge she obtained from the computer, she began drawing and writing on paper the potential translator device, it would be as big as shred of paper and be inserted under the scalp of the user, there microchips would relay information from the English language into the Solnoid brain. Catty had already written about two pages of its design when Patty and Amy walked up to her. "What are you doing Catty?"

"I am working on a translation device for us, fortunately the Terrans are advanced enough to have the technology to make one." Catty explained.

Patty looked at one of the diagrams, "Inserted in the scalp? I don't like that idea."

"Do not worry, the procedure will be painless and can be done during Trevor's patrol. I am almost finished with the design right now. And if I understand this map correctly, I should be able to find the base commander in his office before he goes to sleep." Catty pointed to Jim's office on the map. It was in the direct center.

Shildy also walked over to Catty's desk, but for a different reason. "Catty, what were you and the Terrans talking about? Twice you looked very alarmed, even shocked."

"We were talking about the war they are involved in, I would prefer not to talk about it until these translation devices are completed. There is so much I would much rather you be able to hear it as they are saying it rather than me relay the information to you."

"Could you at least summarize to me what they said?"

"To put it simply, they are facing an enemy more advanced than themselves, an enemy that has planet destroyers."

"Did you say planet destroyers?!"

"Yes, and from what I heard, two of the outer planets have already been destroyed."

Shildy's heart sank, the idea of fighting yet another war with planet destroyers sickened her. "Do you think they have a chance?"

"They seem to think they do. And if they think they do, that in itself could be enough."

"They must have some trick up their sleeves."

"Maybe." Catty finish with her design on the third page. She then stood up, "I have just finished the design, I will be back in a short while."

"Okay."

Jim was running through some reports from the day's patrol, yet another confrontation, this time with only two enemy mechs, but that was still more than they ever had for the past 47 years, now they get an attack almost every day.

"I sure hope we get those destroyers before they reach Saturn, otherwise I think we may be doomed." Jim just finished reading the last report when he heard a knocking on his door.

"You may come in." The door opened and Catty came walking inside. "You?" he cleared his throat, "How may I help you?" He said in Solnoid.

"Oh, you no longer need to speak to me in my language, I had taken the liberty to learn yours." Catty said

"What? How, it's only been 2 hours." Jim was confused.

"I am an android, I had Trevor take me to one of your computers so I could download your language into my system."

"Uh huh..." Jim said, "Well, with that matter aside, what did you come to see me for?"

"I have a design plan for a translation device you can use on my friends, but I need you to give it to your technicians for assembly." She handed him the plan and he briefly looked at it.

"How did you come to be familiar with our technology?"

"As I downloaded your language I found some files that gave me some very valuable information concerning your computer technology."

"Well, I see. I'll give it to them right away. Why don't you come with me?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I am quite tired myself and could use some sleep, I trust you will give it to them."

"Yes I will, thank you, and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"What? That I am an android?"

"Yes, If the techs knew you were an android they would go nuts."

"I see. Well then I thank you. Good bye." Catty walked out the door and back to the Solnoid quarters.

"Good night."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Gall Force: Battlezone Earth

By Jason King

kingfam@worldpath.net

------------------------------------------------

Based on the Gall Force series by Movic

Written on a 80386DX with Windows 3.1!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-

Language barrier broken

The next morning Trevor, Conrad, Yasuo, and two other members of the Dark Slayers went out on their scedualed patrol. The seven Solnoids went out to have breakfast with Rob, Dirk, and Leo. It was around 9:30 AM, Rob led the way to the breakfast hall.

"So what is it we will be eating now?" Catty asked Rob.

"Well it seems the special for this morning is pancakes and breakfast sausage." Rob said

"Pancake? What is a pancake?"

"A pancake is like a light fluffy grain product that goes great with syrup."

"What is syrup?"

"Syrup is a sweet tasting sticky liquid."

"Ah." Catty turned around to tell the rest.

The Solnoids wholey enjoyed thier first breakfast in long while, but the Terrans were bored, especially Leo, who often looked forward to a fight with the Urilinoid.

"I wish I was out there right now, there's nothing worse than sitting here for 6 hours waiting for them to come back." Leo said.

"I hear what you say man, but the squad has to be rotated each day for the patrols." Rob said

"So what do you want to do?" Dirk asked

"I was thinking of going over to the simulators and do a mock battle with the rest of the guys, maybe a game of WAR." Leo said

"Hey that sounds like fun. Respawn or no respawn?" Dirk asked

"I was thinking of respawn, I don't feel like worring about dying today. That way we can actually play the game to the end." Leo said

"Good idea, but if we do no respawn it would be more like a real combat situation." Rob said

"Yah, but I want it to be more like a good friendly game." Leo said

"I would rather do no respawn too." Dirk said, trying to back up Leo.

"Excuse me, but since when is war a game?" Catty said, a little confused.

"No, not war war. We mean WAR, it is a game in our simulators, in it two teams are seperated by color, red and blue, then each team has to destroy all six of the power generators in the opposing team's base. It can be played with a combination of mechs, ground troops and air skimmers." Rob explained.

"Oh that reminds me, I want it to be mechs only." Leo added.

"Fine." Rob returned his attention to Catty "it is one of the more favorite things we like to do here."

"Oh okay then, my friends might enjoy that." Just as Catty was about to tell the rest of her friends about what the Terrans wanted to do, Jim came into the room.

"Hello boys, ladies. Catty the technicians say your translaters are ready." Jim said

"Oh excellent!" Catty turned to her friends and then speaking in Solnoid "The commander says the translaters are ready for you."

"Really?!" Rabby asked "Gee, that was quick."

"I tried to keep the design simple." Catty replied

"Are you sure they will work?" Shildy asked.

"They should, at least I hope they do." Catty said

"Otherwise we'll have a useless piece of metal in our scalps." Patty said.

"When you put it that way it doesn't sound like such a good idea." Spea said.

"Well I'm feeling left out, and I sure would like to talk normal to these guys, so I say go for it." Lufy said.

"I agree." Rabby added.

"If Catty thinks it's safe, I have no problem." Amy said.

Catty went to talk to Jim agian, "My friends say they are ready."

"Okay then, follow me." Jim turned to Rob and the others, "You will have to stay here for a while, or do what ever you were planning."

"We wanted to play a game of WAR, so when you finish how 'bout bringing them over to the simulator room." Leo said

"Okay."

The seven Solnoids and Jim took a transport over to the medical dome, where the docters were waiting to preform the operation. The head medical technician walked up to greet them. "Okay, this is what's going to happen, the six of you will enter this room behind me and lay down on those beds, there you will be put to sleep and we will begin the procedure for inserting these chips. It shouldn't take long, only about 15 minutes each, so you can just sit and relax while I do the first installation. So who wants to go first?" The doctor said. Catty translated and Lufy stepped up to be first.

"Okay, the rest of you can just wait here."

The next to go was Rabby, then Shildy, then Patty, then Amy, and finally Spea.

Each of them were greatly relieved to find that the devices worked, "Wow, I can understand you people now!" Lufy said.

"And we can you." Jim said with a smile.

"So can we join the others now?" Rabby asked.

"Of course."

Rob, Leo, and Dirk were busy playing a very rough simulated WAR battle with the other members of their squad, so far the blue team had 3 generators remaining and the red only had 1, Leo was on the red team and very frustrated. "Okay guys this is our chance to win, if we screw it up, the blue will have a wide open chance to get our last generator!" Leo was begining a last ditch effort to destroy all three blue generators in one rush, but if he timed it wrong, it would be all over. From what he knew the blue team had two generators on the west side of the base and one generator on the east, he assumed that Rob and Dirk were concentrating most of their men on the east side of their base, where only one generator was, so if he used the bulk of his force to attack the east side and he and his two best men attacked the west, he would win it. "Okay boys, here we go!"

The huge red mech squad charged in two side assults, just as Rob and Dirk expected them to. Rob was defending the west and Dirk was defending the east. The blue army was evenly spaced, which was not what Leo expected, and to make matters worse, Rob and Dirk dispatched three of thier men to attack the undefended red base, and so, while Leo's army managed to destroy one more generator, the red team still lost because thier only generator was left undefended. The game ended and Leo left his simulator booth cursing up a storm.

"Aaarrrggg!!! Shit! Damn! Ass! Fuck!" Leo said in total frustration.

"Face it Leo, you never were much of a strategist, leaving no defenders at your base was pretty stupid." Rob said, Dirk was grinning at thier victory.

All Leo did was grumble some more under his breath, his team mates couldn't help but laugh. "He sure does take this seriously." one of them said.

"IT'S A MATTER OF PRIDE!!" Leo said, still angry at his embarrassing defeat. "I didn't just screw it up for myself, I messed it up for you too!"

"Dude its only a game!" one of them said.

"What if it wasn't!" He siad, obviously he was looking at this deeper than even Trevor would. That showed a whole different side to the guy who usually just made himself out as just an arrogant hot shot only interested in putting more kill ticks on his mech and fighter. The guys were actually quite shocked at this moment.

"Okay Leo, think of it this way, it wasn't a real battle, and now you know what strategy NOT to use." Rob tried saying.

"Well you're right at that." Leo was feeling better with that said, "Okay, who's up for another round?"

"I am!" Lufy said.

"So are we," Rabby said

"Hey, It worked, thats great!" Dirk said enthusiasticly.

"So how 'bout a game?" Lufy asked.

"Right, just sit yourselves in one of the empty booths and we'll begin." Rob said directing the Solnoids to thier seats.

"What about you?" Dirk asked Catty.

"No thank you, I don't do much true combat, I am a more "behind the scenes" type." She replied.

"Thats okay, you can watch the battle from a variety of angles on the television screens above," Dirk pointed to the monitors hanging above the circle of simulation booths.

"Okay thank you."

"No prob."

Soon the six Solnoids and seventeen Dark Slayers pilots sat themselves into the booths. The Solnoids found the cockpit controls very similar to that of the Bronz units and fighters. Lufy felt right at home. "Okay, what kind of enviornment do you want to fight in? We have a desert, Titan enviornment, Ice world, Lava enviornment, Earth Mountain, Earth tropical, Earth urban, Earth temporate, Earth suburban, Lunar, Mars, Pluto, Io, Europa, Space station, and Super Astroid.

"You have that many options? Well, I would like to ask what Earth is." Rabby said looking over the large list infront of her screen.

"Earth is the name of our home planet." Leo said.

"You mean Terra?" Shildy asked.

"Yes, we did call it Terra at one time, but that was a long time ago." Rob said.

"And how accurate are your simulations?" Patty asked.

"The enviornments are rendered right down to the smallest pebble, everything on the simulation will look just the way it does on Earth." Dirk said.

"Well, that is definately far cry from any of our simulations!" Spea said in amazement. Even Catty was impressed as she heard this.

"So, what will it be?" Leo said, growing impatient.

"Oh, how about Earth mountain." Patty suggested.

"Okay." Rob entered the request.

Next a screen popped up asking for a mountian range. "Oh Geez, I don't know any of Terra's mountains!" Patty said. None of the other solnoids did either. The list had the following; Alps, Appalachian, Rockies, Andes, Ural, and the Himmilayan.

"I'll just pick the Appalachian, they're small and easy to get around." Leo said.

Then the simulation asked for weather conditions. "Weather conditions too!" Rabby said.

"Each condition effects how well the mech behaves in battle, if its rainy and mudy the mech will have greater difficulty moving around, if it is too sunny, it will be harder to see, if it's night time, the mech will have to use night vision, if it is a combination of any of these you will get a variation of results, snow and sleet is most hazardous, especially in mountainous terrain."

"How about partly cloudy, that works for me." Lufy said.

"Partly cloudy it is." Rob entered the request.

Afterwords the screen read "processing request, please wait" and finally after ten minutes of waiting the next screen finally appeared, this one asking from a mech selection. After running through the different makes and models Lufy came to her dicision as did the others, her mech was Renalt G-24 heave assualt mech with two missile launchers, 2 heavy lasers which fire a blast powered by 100 terawatts, and a 20cm rapid fire cannon. Leo's favorite was the Arminion TC-09 a medium seige mech which he armed with 2 cutter beams, and four 10cm rapid fire cannons. When all of the preperations were completed, the simulation began. The teams were seperated with Leo, Rabby, Shildy, Patty, Amy, and other pilots. The blue team had Rob, Dirk, Lufy, and Spea, with the other pilots.

"Oh wow! Terra is even more beautiful than chaos was!" Rabby said as her mech stood high above the trees and looked out over the rolling hills and mountains of the appalachian range. In the small valleys there were roads and houses. "I didn't know we would be fighting in a populated area."

"It's part of the program, this is an actual town and location on Earth. We want to win this while causing minimal damage to the town below us. The blue base is over the next two hills. We need to destroy all six of their generators before they destroy ours." Leo said.

"Well that sounds easy enough. I'm going in!" Rabby sent her mech moving forward, Patty ran after her. 

"Rabby wait up, we might want to do this in groups!"

The rest of the red team split up, some staying behind to defend the generators. But Leo knew Rabby and Patty wouldn't last long, because there was some gun towers along the outside of the blue base that would pick them off before they got there. Leo desided to use this to his advantage, while the towers were distracted by Rabby and Patty, Leo and his squad mate could destroy them without coming under fire, and maybe if he was lucky he could save their butts before the towers finish their work. But what he didn't know was that Rabby and Patty were smarter than that.

"Patty I would recommend stopping around here right now." Rabby and Patty's mechs soon came to the sumit of the second hill, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed the shape of gun towers on her radar. "I see some gun towers up ahead."

"You're right, I see them too." Patty said.

"Do you have any long range weapons?" Rabby asked.

"No, do you?"

"No." The two of them sat there for a second. "How about we try getting around them?"

"It's worth a shot." Patty replied. The two of them turned their mechs around a bit and bounded for the north, being sure to stay out of the towers' ranges.

Leo came up to where Rabby and Patty were and was surprised not to see any damage to the towers or any wreckage on the ground. "Hey were did you go?" He asked.

"Are you talking to us?" Rabby asked.

"Yah. Where are you?" Leo asked.

"We're finding a way around the gun towers." Rabby replied.

"Good idea, but watch out, most people take the indirect route, and if you are unlucky you may run into Rob or Dirk, or even both." Leo said.

"Oh yah, that reminds me, watch out for Lufy, she'll kill you four times before you hit the ground." Rabby added.

Leo laughed at the idea. 'Yeah right, like someone can be that good!' he thought to himself. He steered his mech around the turrets and took the southern route.

Rabby and Patty soon met up with two other mechs from the red team and they desided to stick together, they soon met up with Spea and another pilot. "Targets selected, opening fire!" one of the dark slayers opened with a heavy battery of laser fire, tearing apart Spea's squad mate.

Rabby and Patty did the same, aiming for the legs of Spea's mech, but Spea was a harder target. Realizing who she was up agianst, Spea activated her jump jets and rocketed to the top of another hill, and without mercy, blasted apart the mech of one of the other squadmates on Rabby's side. The other was completely stunned by this developement and almost forgot to dodge the next wave of blasts coming from Spea's direction. In a short while the forest area they were fighting in was pretty well leveled. But now the logs on the ground made for some unstable terrain, and in mid manuver the mech of Rabby and Patty's squadmate made a critical error and slide onto the ground, giving Spea an almost free shot. And very quickly the cockpit was vaporized into nothing. Patty took her hand in the battle and fired a grenade round at the ground Spea was standing. The explosion caused a small land slide and put Spea's mech off balance bringing it to a harsh callapse. From there Patty let loose with some heavy cannon fire.

"Nice fight!" on of the slayers said after it was over. Catty was also impressed with how well Patty handled the situation, but she did feel sorry for her friend Spea, who until then had the upperhand. 

Rabby and Patty continued to go behind the blue base, but unfortunately there was already six defenders, and Rabby and Patty knew they wouldn't be able to take on six. The felt it would be better to wait for Leo. Unfortunately again, they would have no such luck, because Leo came face to face with Lufy. 

Leo and his squadmate were only a kilometer from their rendevous point with Rabby and Patty but instead he spotted a lone Renalt G-24 roaming the valley surrounding the blue base. "Alright easy pickings!" He said to his squadmate.

"I know, it's pretty dumb to roam the battlefield all alone." his squadmate said, but unfortunately, it was over the open com, and the Renalt heard what he said.

The Renalt made a ninty degree turn and fired off two missiles and a long burst of cannon fire at Leo's squadmate, leaving nothing but scrap.

"Oh yeah, well speaking over the open com is even dumber." Lufy said with a bit of humor in her voice, she was obviously enjoying this.

"The great Lufy I presume?" Leo asked.

"You bet!" Lufy launched her jets to get right behind Leo's mech,

"Oh Shit!" realizing his error, Leo quickly boosted to the right and did a 180 turn to get his target in his sights, he let off a sustained burst of fire with his 10cm cannons, but he only destroyed some trees and came 2 meters short of Lufy's cockpit. Lufy returned his gesture with 4 missiles right in his direction, he quickly activated his radar jammers and boosted to the left and managed to evade her missiles only by a hair.

"Oooo, not bad! But can you keep it going?" Lufy fired four more missiles, Leo dodged them again, he was actually sweating.

'Wow, she's tough! I'm actually feeling nervous!' Leo feeling the stress of near death, fired his cutter beams, chopping down a few trees and the right arm of Lufy's Renalt. She was not pleased. "YES!!!" Leo said, he felt victory at hand.

But Lufy ruined all that, "Not smart, not smart at all!", utilizing the split second she had with Leo's momentary false victory, she fired a steady stream of 20cm cannon shells straight into the cockpit of Leo's Arminion, the blast was so well placed that the mech reeled backwards and crashed down into the side of a small cliff, intestigating a huge explosion that could be seen from where Rabby and Patty were situated. Leo's death was replayed from an external camera view on his booth's screen, all he could do was stare at it, he was stunned speechless. 'That's never happened to me before, how did that happen!'

"Wow, what an explosion!" Lufy said with a whistle.

Jim and Catty were taken agast by Lufy's ruthless efficeincy. They could also hear Leo's excessive cursing from outside his booth.

"Well, I guess we can't expect any help from him any time soon." Patty said.

"Should we charge in anyway?" Rabby asked.

"We might as well, it would be better than getting blown up by Lufy." Patty said.

"Okay lets do it!" Rabby pushed forward on the throttle and her mech push forward through the dense forest and into the blue base, with a few well placed shots she knocked a few blue mechs right off their feet. Patty completely blew another in half with one of her grenades.

"That's three defenders down, where are the generators?" Patty asked.

"I'm not sure, but we don't want to stick around for long, Lufy or Spea might have noticed." Rabby said. The two of them split up fortunately, two other members of the red team were also there and taking Spea and Dirk's attention away from Rabby and Patty.

"Shildy, Amy, how are you doing at the base?" Rabby asked.

"We had some close calls but fortunately we haven't seen much action. How about you?" Shildy asked.

"I'm looking for the generators right now, oh wait I found one!" Rabby fired some heavy lasers into the center of the generator's mass, bringing forth a violent explosion that caught Dirk's attention. The second generator was right next to it. Lufy was preoccupied with some other attackers from the red base. Spea advanced forward to attack the red base.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm gathering some attention." Rabby turned her mech around to face her attacker and fired some more blasts at the second generator for good measure. Dirk's mech didn't have any jet boosts which gave Rabby somewhat of an advantage. Dirk progressed forward and launched several concussion missiles which shattered the internal systems to Rabby's right leg servo. Light's all over her cockpit began flashing. Realizing she wouldn't last much longer she fired all her weapons at once in a long sustained stream in Dirks general direction most of the rounds missed completely but others scored direct hits and blew off the whole left half of his mech, bringing it crashing to the ground. 

"Oh yes! What luck!" Rabby said, but her joy was short lived as she soon realized that without a functional right leg, all her mech could do was move in circles. So soon enough, Dirk's respawn appeared and finished her off. A moment later Rabby found herself right back at her base.

It was all up to Patty now, all it would take is four more generators. Patty roamed a bit, taking out two more defenders along the way and found the two north generators. Using her two 10cm cannons she fired a stream of shells into both of them bringing another Earth shattering explosion. The red team was now ahead four to one. A few seconds later she came to the east generator, but much to her dismay, Rob and Spea respawned right in front of her, and Dirk was coming right from her behind. At this point she didn't have much of a chance to do much of anything, so out of desperation, she fired her last three grenades in the direction of Rob, Spea, and the generator. Two of them exploded right underneith Rob and removed his legs, the other came just close enough to destroy the fifth generator. And then Spea got her revenge and sent 3 guided missiles into Patty's center mass, ripping her mech to peices. Now the red team was ahead five to one.

But Lufy wasn't going to let her team lose, assembling a few team mates, she and the others did a swarming attack, but the red team did fairly well in defending, unfortunately, all it really took was Lufy herself to win. Two of her squad mates destroyed the red team's south generators, but Leo stopped them before they could get to the last of the north generators, the east and west generators were still in one piece at the moment Shildy and Amy were defending the east gen, and Rabby and Patty were defending the west generator, but Lufy had other plans, in a swift stroke, almost as a final insult, Lufy annihilated Leo and the generator he was defending with some more blasts from her cannon. But now it was out of ammo. All she had left was a single laser, the other one was blown off by Leo in thier first confrontation. Now she actually did need help, "Hey blue team, how about some help here!"

"Don't worry Lufy, we were already on our way!" Spea, Rob and Dirk rushed forward with lasers, missiles, grenades, and cannons blazing. But fortunately Shildy and even Amy weren't going to give up their ground, both of them put up a good fight and even put Dirk out of commision, but with Lufy's skill backing up Spea and Rob, they were eventually forced to respawn at another location of the the base. It was now a tie, Red five, Blue five, and it appeared the outcome would depend on Lufy, Rabby, Patty, Rob and Spea. But when Lufy came up to Rabby, both seemed to hesitate, but now because of that hesitation, both Rabby and Lufy were blown up, not by each other, but by other players, Rabby was destroyed by Rob, and Lufy by another red player, not by Leo. Leo didn't even respawn yet. Now it was Patty versus Rob and Spea. The other red player tried to get Rob distracted from the battle, but Rob didn't want to battle, instead he completely ignored Patty and the other player and fired straight at the red generator. Blue had won yet again.

All screens went blank, and the lights flickered back on, the simulation was over and blue team had won another battle. He was feeling pretty good. Leo on the other hand, was in a state of mental shock, sure all his life signs were there, but his brain wasn't. Even after they opened his booth, all he did was sit there, silent. "Leo? Hello? Are you alright?" Rob asked, waving his hand in front of Leo's face.

"My ass was kicked... Royally. That's never happened before." Leo mumbled, only he could hear it.

"Leeeoooo...?" Rob tried again. No audible responce.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rabby asked.

"I've never seen him sulk like this before. But then again, he's never faced a defeat like this before." Rob stood, unable imagine what must be going through Leo's mind. Soon the whole squadron was crowding around.

In his head, all he could hear was "Wow, what an explosion!", over and over agian, and the image of his mech pounding backwards into the cliff and exploding violently into oblivion.

"I, I can't believe it... Blown away like some newbie on his first day of simulation, no, even faster than a newbie. By a chick I only met a day ago. She made me look like some three year old who didn't even belong in a mech." Leo stared blankly at the black screen in front of his face, "All my life I wanted to be the best mech and fighter pilot Earth had ever known, and now, some chick from who knows where, brushes my carcass aside like a piece of trash that needs to be thrown away."

Lufy walked up to him. "Hey, I didn't beat you that bad." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You had me nervous for a while there, I wasn't sure if I'd win or not." Lufy lifted her hand.

This comforted him a bit, but in reality, it wasn't her he was mad at, or jealous of. It was himself, he was mad at himself for making such a fool-hardy error; calling victory without finishing the job, only biggest idiots make mistakes like that. He was too confident, he knew himself; one should never underestimate his opponent. But he did, and it costed him his victory and pride. The only way he could save what was left of his pride was to do the honorable thing, admit defeat and give the open hand.

He let out a sigh, stood up and faced Lufy. Finally looking at her face to face, he looked in her eyes, it was then he knew. This wasn't just any chick who beat him, she was a super elite, maybe even legendary. Those were they eyes of a warrior who had seen more REAL battles than he could ever fathom. Leo put out his hand, it was still sweaty and it twitched a bit. She took it. He showed a smile and said, "It has been an honor to be defeated by such a skilled opponent such as yourself."

Dirk and Rob were shocked, Leo had never been so polite in the entire time they had known him, and that was since elementary school. It was as if this defeat changed him, maybe this was the Leo that had been trying to get out for years, instead of the arrogant, semi-sexist, overconfident fool he had been most of his life.

Lufy returned the compliment, "And it has been an honor to fight someone whom I can consider my first real challenge in a long while."

This was truly a spectical to behold. If only Trevor, Conrad, and Yasuo saw this, they'd be as stunned as I am, Jim thought to himself. Maybe that was all it took, a defeat so sobering that even Leo could be transformed by it.

The day passed slowly by as they waited for the patrol to return. They sat in the pilots lounge most of the day after the simulation, they spent most of this time getting to know each other, but the Terrans wanted to save personal details for when the patrol returned. Jim was planning to have a "hear all, tell all" type of meeting where everything would be finally explained. Shildy understood this especially, since that was what she had done with Lufy before.

It came around 4:30pm and the patrol finally returned, but Yasuo's mech had come under heavy fire, the left arm was completely gone, one of the oxygen tanks was leaking. The group watched them dock into thier hangers from a control deck that had a view over he docking bay. A medical team stood ready in case Yasuo was injured, but fortunately he emerged from the cockpit without a scratch. Jim stood at the airlock to congradualate them on another successful mission. And to tell them about their Solnoid friends.

"You mean they speak english now?" Trever asked.

"Yes, I want to have "hear all, tell all" meeting after you are debriefed. That way we can finally learn what we want to know from each other." Jim answered.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a great idea to me, I have alot of questions myself." Trevor said.

And so the forteen of them walked into the main meeting room (normally ment for the Titan Command Counsel) and sat down at a large round table. In the room there was a large 70 inch monitor on the left wall. On the wall directly across from the door was a large window looking out over the windy snow covered envirornment of the moon Titan, actually the sky was clear that night and they could get a clear view of Saturn, the solar system's most beautiful planet.

Jim called the meeting to order. "Okay, to get this show started I think it would be most appropriate for our Solnoid friends to tell their story first."

"I think that can be done." Shildy said. "Our story begins with a war that had raged on for countless thousands of years. This war was the sole reason for existing during that time. It was also the time in which myself, Catty, Lufy, Amy, Spea, Rabby, and Patty had lived. We are a race of all females, genetically created for war, and war only, replacements for those lost in combat. But we are still all very much human. Our recorded history disappeared as the war dragged on, we don't know our true origins, we don't know the details of how our war started, we were simply born knowing the Paranoid were our enemies and we had to win. The more we tried to win, the more our enemy the Paranoid tried as well, the war grew and grew as did our technologies. War it seems, brings forth a great need for new technology, an so made our two races the most technologically advanced races in that quadrant of the galaxy at that time. Nearly every solar system was forced to be involved. As the war escalated we developed weapons so powerful, you would consider it overkill. We had lasers that bend to meet their target precisely, missiles that could fire backwards, anti-missile missiles, capital ship class super cannons, planet destroyers, and finally; system destroyers. The planet destroyers and system destroyers did not appear until the last ten years of the war, super weapons that would reawaken us to the concept of M.A.D. and bring about a plan that was secretly constructed by BOTH sides to preserve our wills."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that speech just had a lot of meat to it." Rob said trying to gather all of the information "you had planet destroyers too? And did you say M.A.D.?"

"Yes, the creation of the planet destroyers led us to conclude that if both sides used them, both would be annihilated. Mutual Assured Destruction. And when the system destroyers were created we knew that would only speed up the proccess. So, with our demise quickly becoming a reality, both we and the Paranoid had an agreement. If either of our races were to be wiped out from the face of the universe, we could find some way to have our WILL survive. It was then Solniod intelligence and Paranoid command devised a way to combine the best aspects of both our races to create a third one, the third race would be used to either "break up" the fight or replace us if either were to vanish from the galaxy." Shildy finished, she could tell it was Rabby who wanted to continue it.

"It was around that time when the fleet my ship was part of received an order to head to the planet Chaos, a newly terraformed planet which would serve as a new homeworld for our race. Unfortunately, the fleet was being engaged by the paranoid at the same time, and only my ship, and a few others were able to get there. From there some thing happened to our ship and it pushed us far ahead of the rest of the battle group, and we were left with malfunctioning lightspeed drive, and we were forced to an emergency stop in Paranoid territory, and while we were initiating repairs we were attacked by a Paranoid squadron. Only myself and Lufy were out there to defend the ship. During the attack one of the Paranoid drones released an assult pod onto our ship, but we didn't know it at the time. In the course of the battle the light speed drive was repaired and we had to get back in the ship, unfortunately Lufy was left behind, and I never knew what happened to her since. After that we came to notice the pod and we set out to search the ship, what we found was terrifying, it was the natural form of the paranoid, a polymorphic creature with amazing strength and speed. It's first victim was my best friend, Eluza. The second victim was Patty, but we didn't know it. It killed Eluza and I killed it. But before she died, she said "I know what they're trying to do, don't let them" but that was all she said, and then she died. I didn't know at the time what was going on, but I didn't like it, and the Catty android on my ship (whom I didn't know was an android) was my first suspect. I confronted her and asked what was going on, she only replied that she was doing something so that we would all have a chance at happiness. And apparently our ship computer was in on the conspiracy as well. But before I could get to the bottom of it, our ship had to be evacuated, and still two more of us died, that time it was the Catty android and Pony our computer opperater," Rabby was starting to shed tears. Patty was too. Rabby continued, "and aboard our escape ship we finally reached Chaos, your moon." There were raised eyebrows all across the room coming from the Terrans "on Chaos, the conspiracy was finally starting to show itself, Patty came down with pains in here stomach, but that was not in fact where they were coming from. The pains came from a vestigal organ in the Solnoid body that we did not understand, apparently there was some foreign body inside it. The computer said that the body would kill Patty if left inside, so I had it removed. Eventually it formed into a premature form of the Solnoid, only it was missing some of the physical attributes that a Solnoid had, and it also had a strange appendage between its legs which none of us understood. So in light of the situation I opted to kill it, but it was maturing at a rapid rate and left the base we had set up, my friend and rookie crew member Rumy chased after it. When we finally caught up with it, it reached the adult solnoid form, and I was about to kill it, when a feeling inside me told me not to. And I didn't. What it was, as I have realized now is, that strange new creature was infact the 3rd race in the plans of the conspiracy, called the species unification plan, or mission 21. You my Terran friends are that 3rd race. The time on Chaos ended when the central guard, a Solniod military group with it's own agenda, attacked our base and wanted the new lifeform, I guess you would call it a man, they said it could hold infanite possibilities. I refused thier order and sent Rumy and the boy or man, which ever, to Terra, what I guess you call Earth. Patty and I stayed behind to make sure the central guard or the Paranoids didn't get them. We destroyed Chaos and turned it into what it is today. From there Patty and I tried to leave the system but instead crash landed on this moon, and so here we are."

"But that wasn't the only time Earth was involved in our war." Lufy began her story "after Shildy and her friends found me frozen in space ten years later, the war was already in it's final weeks, the Paranoids destroyed the Solnoid home system and we destroyed their homeworld. Neither side had anywhere left to go. Shildy and the others revived me and told me what happened on Chaos, and about the species unification plan. They also said that we were losing, we were one hundred or so ships less than the Paranoid and 80% of our troops were cybernetic. The fleet we were in was ordered to this system yet again and we ended up in a face to face battle with the entire Paranoid Armada, our Tyrant leader Journey wanted to end the war right there, and devised a plan to use our own troops as bait to keep the paranoids in system so they could use the last of the System destroyers and annihilate the Paranoids in one shot, but doing so would not only murder thousands of her fellow Solnoids, but also you guys, so Shildy, Spea, Catty and Amy, took an assualt shuttle to destroy the system destroyer before it fired. I eventually joined them and saved the system from final oblivion. The war finally ended at the Sigma Narse star system, in the battle both sides charged head long and destroyed eachother, just as M.A.D. predicted, but we did try to prevent it with the help of the true original Catty, Capt. Catty Nova Nebulart, the head of Solnoid Intelligence, we tried one last time to convince them not end it that way, but the leaders of both sides were too short sighted to see what we were trying to say. So I disgusted with myself and my people, launched into space and decided to go down fighting like the rest of them."

Shildy continued from her side of the story "when Lufy left, Catty and I left capt. Nebulart and rejoined Spea and Amy, but the captian wanted to do one last thing before our extinction came, she sent us the entire known history of the Solnoid in a small memory card, it contained all of our technology, culture, and history. We sent the memory card to your moon in a small capsule, hoping you would find it, as a sort of fare well. But fortunately for us, we were so far outside the system that we escaped the star dust, and so did Lufy. We soon came to the conclusion to move to Terra, there we knew we could live in peace. But instead, like what happened to Rabby and Patty, we crashed into this moon. And here we are now."

The Terrans sat speechless. This was big, bigger than they thought possible. Trevor tried putting it all together. "So we decended from YOU?" He asked finally

"Yes. Your race is the final product of Mission 21", Catty answered.

"You have no idea how much that contradicts our way of thinking! This completely disproves all of our theories to our origins!" Trevor said, "For thousands of years our religions and science tried to explain our origins!"

"How did you think you came to be?" Catty asked, curious.

"Well, Scientists thought we evolved from apes, and the leading religions thought we are the children of a man and a woman who were put on Earth by a great deity."

Rabby and Patty raised thier eyebrows. Catty was surprised by how accurate these theories were when put together "actually, neither of your theories are completely inaccurate. Yes there is a such thing as evolution, but you didn't evolve from apes. And yes you are the children of a man and woman who lived millions of years ago, but we put them there."

The seven Terrans had difficulty swallowing what the Solnoids wanted them to chew. But after thinking about it, it actually made a little sense to them. But now it was the Terrans turn to shock the Solnoids. Jim took the time to give the Solnoids a summerized form of the history of the Earth. Up until the creation of FTL (faster than light) technology.

"Then came the year 2481, and the human race finally finished its first FTL spacecraft, the Star-Bright Explorer, we had sent it to the neighboring star system of Proxima Centuari. That was when we met the Urilinoids. At first it was a peaceful meeting, our two races exchanged ideas and technology, learned each others forms of politics. Then in 2483, after two years of peaceful and friendly relations, one of their diplomats was killed by a still unknown assassin. The Urilinoid were outraged and declared all out war on us only two days later. And so, for the last 51 years we have been fighting in a never ending war.

The Solnoids were shocked, that was how wars start? All it takes is a simple mistake? Rabby stood up, "That's awful! Such a thing could have been avoided, why didn't the Urilinoid simply try to solve the problem peaceably?" she asked.

"That we still haven't been able to figure out. All of the problems we had before with the Urilinoid were solved in a peaceful way, even worse problems than that. But for some reason they decided to attack us." Jim shook his head. "I was 15 when the war started. I had theories and other suspicions, but I thought them too outlandish to be logical."

"The truth is, not even the Urilinoids we have prisoner here know why they are really fighting us. Many even sympathize with us." Trevor added.

"But unfortunately the Urilinoids in power are too caught up in the war to give up now." Rob said with discontent.

The Solnoids understood how the Terrans felt. An inescapable war needlessly continuing because neither leader is willing to quit. It was as if Solnoid history was repeating itself. Maybe that was how the Solnoid and Paranoid war started, each of them wondered.

"Well I think each of us are quite tired, it has been a long day, and we will need our sleep. Tomorrow will be another patrol.

All left the room but Jim, Trevor looked back in, "Jim aren't you going too?"

"I will in a moment, I need time to think." 

"Okay. See ya tomorrow morning."

"Good night."

"You too."

Jim thought to himself, two histories, remarkably similar, would the Humanoids and Urilinoids share the same fate as Paranoid and Solnoid? The thought made him sick in the stomach. "The first alien race we meet, and we end up fighting a war with them… How typical."

Jim thought some more, if there would be any way to save the Humanoids and Urilinoids, the Solnoids would be key, he felt it in his gut, something kept telling him. As if they were a gift of god, and Jim was supposed to make it all happen. He knew he would have to tell high command, and dodge another promotion while at it.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3 Recovered from Bad Disk

** Greetings all. This is the recovered "Forth" chapter from Gall Force Battlezone Earth, i originally lost it when the disk i was saving it to had been damaged by the disk drive (damn that 386!) fortunately I still kept the disk anyways. And for shits and giggles i decided to try and read the disk from the drive of my current computer. Miracles behold, it worked and I managed to recover a little more than half of the chapter. This is basically a taste of what I had plans for the story before I started work on "The Mercenary". Now for the bigger news, for the two guys actually interested in this story. (You guys rule!) I'll be releasing a Redux Version of the story within the next three weeks (todays date being June 29th 2005). This redux has been a long time coming (7 years) and I think its time that I get started. Sooo, here is a little something to start everyone off and I hope you enjoy the Redux when it comes out. **

Gall Force: Battlezone Earth

By Jason on the Gall Force series by Movic

Written on a 80386DX with Windows 3.1!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-

Under Attack

Lufy woke up to an earth-shattering explosion. Then another one, this one threw her right out of bed, she hit the floor with a thump.

"Ow! What the hell!" The rest of them were awakened with yet a third explosion and raid sirens.

"What's going on!" Rabby tried yelling over the sirens.

"I don't know!" Lufy yelled back. A forth explosion.

"Red Alert! Base is under attack! All pilots report to your vehicles! Base is under attack!"

"Shit! Now what!" Rabby yelled over all the noise.

"We back 'em up!" Lufy lifted herself from the floor and got into uniform.

"Are you crazy!" Rabby yelled.

"You bet!" Lufy replied with a grin.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Rabby ran for the closet.

"What's happening!" Shildy asked.

"It's an attack!" Rabby answered, running out the door.

"Are our men out there yet!" Jim asked his second in command.

"Their suiting up now sir. The gun towers are holding off the enemy."

"They won't for very long. What do we have to strike back with!"

"Not much I'm afraid, they blew up two of our hangers. And one of the barracks were destroyed."

"Incoming enemy shells!" One of the adjustants screamed.

Three more explosions rocked the base. The medical bay was torn to shreds by the urilinoid artillery shells, flames emediately engulfed the wreckage.

"The medical bay is gone sir!" The adjustant yelled.

"Damn them! Are the slayers out there yet!"

"They're out now sir."

"Home base, this is slayer one, we have the enemy in our sights, and we're ready to engage." Trever said.

"Okay slayer one, rip 'em apart."

"Will do."

"Alright! Lets blast some ass!" Leo said.

The entire squad charged forward, six Urilinoid artillery cannons were sitting atop the crater ridge. As the slayers aproached the halfway point, a huge swarm of Urilinoid assualt troopers, tanks and siege mechs bounded over the ridge to confront them.

"If it's a fight you want! Its a fight you get!" Trever opened up on the closest Urilinoid infantry squad and ripped it to peices with his fifty millimeter machine gun shells. Laser fire was their response as they charged down the hill.

"Damn bugs! Don't fuck with me!" Leo blasted three tanks and a siege mech before an infantry squad opened fire on him. Already his sheilds were being depleated.

Conrad fired his banshee missiles at the artillery destroying 4 guns before he ran out. From there he tried concentrating on the enemy troops surrounding him.

"Theirs tons of them! How did they get so many down here so secretly!" Rob said, using his jump jets to throw of the Urilinoid infantry troops.

"Home base, please tell use there's back up along the way!" Trever yelled into his intercom. His mech was starting to feel the toll of the battle, and only three minutes into it.

"Negative slayer one, just try to hold them as long as you can, we're evacuating the archology."

"Shit..."

"No, wait a sec, the delta fleet just picked up our distress call, their coming in with some tanks and fresh troops, try to hold 'em for twenty minutes!"

Catty, Shildy, Amy, Spea, and Patty ran to the main control center. "What is happening!" Patty asked.

"We're under heavy attack, it seems that Uranus may have never been thier main target." Jim looked down at the map below him, it was displaying realtime info on the situation. It wasn't looking good. Ten of the slayers were killed.

"The casualties are mounting sir! The ground troops defending the outer parimeter are being overwhelmed. We count at least a thousand Urilinoid troops, looking at the numbers we're actually doing pretty well, but we won't last very long." The adjustant was looking grim.

Just then, Catty snapped to attention.

"Catty, what is it?" Amy asked.

"My sensors detect two Urilinoid warships in low orbit around this moon. That is where the enemy is coming from." Catty said to Jim and the rest of them.

"What! Our sensors didn't detect them!" Jim looked at the orbital display, all looked clear. Patty walked up to take a look. The seventeen-year-old squinted at the screen, then she spotted them.

"Catty, I didn't know you had scanners." Shildy said to her friend.

"Right there!" She pointed at two black areas, then called Jim's attention to the faint red outlines, the silhouette of two medium sized Urilinoid ships suddenly appeared in front of them.

"How did you see that! I can barely see them, but now that you've called my attention to them, yes, that is definately them. I am impressed by your skill. Especially at your age." Jim said in congradulations

"I was the weapons and scanner specialist on my ship, commander, nothing gets by my eyes." Patty replied.

"Hey, what happened to the other two girls?" Jim asked, now that he was looking at the five of them, there should have been seven.

"Lufy and Rabby went out into the battle." Spea answered.

"WHAT?"

Lufy and Rabby climbed into two of the remaining mechs. Lufy strapped herself in and turned the mech on. "Are you ready Rabby?"

"I couldn't be more ready."

"Okay, lets hit it!"

The two mechs bounded out of the docking bay and into the battle field.

"Aaauurrggg! -Frizzt-"

"That's another man down! There's only twelve of us left! And the artillery is still pounding shells!" Yasou yelled through the coms, while blasting away another squad of infantry.

"Keep fighting! We only have nine more minutes!" Trever said trying to reassure them. The battle field was covered with craters and wreckage from the urilinoid forces, but more would continue to come. The ground was littered with the bodies of dead Terrans and Urilinoids, while still more would pile on, more would be Urilinoid as the Terrans were being worn out.

"They just keep coming!" Leo tried whipping his torso turret back and forth to throw off Urilinoid troops, the seige mechs were moving closer and closer to the base as the slayers struggled to keep thier mechs from being weighed down by enemy infantry.

"Damn it! Mechs are useless against infantry!" Rob tried crushing the Urilinoids under the feet of his mech.

Dirk pushed his mech forward, he had to stop that artillery. He finally came in range, just then his mech fell to a ripper beam, which sliced off the right leg of his mech. "Ah, Shit, I've bought it!" Dirks mech fell with a hard crash and rolled down the hill.

"Oh, fuck it! Watch it people, I'm going to do something crazy!" Leo switched his torso turret to manual control and took aim at the edge of the ridge that was about 100 meters from the left side of the artillery row. He fired his ripper beam at that point of the ridge and did a shallow cut all the way across the ridge and ended it at the other side of the row. "Time to squish all of these guys at once!"

The land below the artillery began to slide, and soon the entire ridge formed a land slide, which buried most of the Urilinoid infantry and crippled the siege mechs. "ALL RIGHT!" But his joy soon ended as a fresh squad of Urilinoid battle mechs were waiting behind the ridge.

"Oh shit! Guys, we have fifteen enemy battle mechs coming striaght for us!" Rob turned around the face the new enemies. The others began finishing up the last of the initial wave of troops.

"You guys don't know when to give up do you!" Leo charged forward to face his new enemy.

"Filthy animals! You don't stand a chance against the Urilinoid master race!" The Urilinoid lead mech charged forward to meet Leo's challenge.

Leo and the Urilinoid began to follow a parallel path, with thier turrets turned ninty degrees to face each other. They bounded away from the battle field and ended up outside the crater. Suddenly Leo did a hard brake sending his foe charging forward, he fired at the Urilinoid with all he had, only hurting it's shields. "Oh, shit, I'm out of ammo!"

"Don't worry! I'm on my way!" Trevor charged over the ridge to finish what Leo began, but his mech was in even worse shape then Leo's. The Urilinoid swiftly blasted off Trevors legs and the rest of the mech's body tumbled down the hill, knocking Trevor unconsious.

"Trevor! No! That's it bug! If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Leo pushed his mech to top speed. Reaching down, he lifted a plastic cover that shielded a red button, the self destruct. Then suddenly at the second to last moment, a huge plasma blast engulfed the Urilinoid mech as it's shields were whiped away, and with a follow up blast of around one hundred Auto-Cannon bursts, the mech was turned to scrap.

"That's another one down! Have you been keeping count Rabby?" Lufy said over the comlink.

"I count around seven new kills. I got four myself." Rabby said.

"Took you long enough!" Leo was relieved he didn't have to cut his life shorter than expected. Then he remembered what happened to Trevor and Dirk. "Ah geez, we have to get some medical trucks out here right away."

"Not yet, there are still two more of those guys lurking around." Rabby said, keeping track of the killed battle mechs, "If I killed four, and Lufy killed seven, that would be eleven, and then Yasou and Rob killed two more of them, that would be thirteen. There are definately two more hanging around.

"Most of the Urilinoid attack force has been defeated sir, the rest are all in disarray and in full retreat." the adjustant gave a smile of relief.

"What about the Delta fleet? When should they arrive?" Jim asked.

"They are in Titan orbit, but they are being attacked by the two Urilinoid warships, and they're losing..."

"Damnit! Why can't we fight in space as well as we do on land?" Jim muttered as he began to pace nervously.

"Sir, if it doesn't bother you, could we be of some more assistance?" Shildy walked over to him.

"In what way?" he asked.

"Give us two ships, fighters to be exact."

"Fighters? What for? Don't tell me you plan on attacking those ships up there!"

"My people were most skilled in outer space combat, all it would take to destroy those two warships is me and Spea."

"Hey don't forget me." Patty cut in "I'm a pretty good pilot myself."

"Even though i don't like the idea, I'll go along with it. Follow me to the hangar." Jim led them out of the room. The halls smelt of smoke and burned metal. The archology had sent in medical officers to help the wounded, but it was very difficult without the main medical dome of the base.

Spea coughed, "How far is the hangar?"

"Not far, I only hope the monorail transport still works." Jim held a cloth up to his mouth. The medical teams had gas masks, Jim wanted to kick himself for forgetting those. They arrived at the monorail station, fortunately it appeared the artillery didn't hit it.

"Okay, now it shouldn't be too long now." Just then a message for Jim came out of the comm link, "Sir, the delta fleet was destroyed, the Urilinoids are preparing to drop more troops."

"Shit... Lets get going." The train moved out to the next dome, where the fighters were.

Jim, Shildy, Spea and Patty approached the door. Jim entered the authorization code and the door opened. "Okay this is them." Jim motioned his hand in the direction of the fighters. The solnoids were disgusted, "Mother! What peices of junk! You fly these things!" Spea stared at the small compact fighters in front of her face.

"What are you talking about? These are state of the art." Jim was offended.

"You guys MUST be brave to fly these things!" Shildy looked around, she noticed hundreds of design flaws already. She figured Lufy would probably notice thousands more.

"Well, at least they're here, are we gonna go or what?" Patty grabbed a helmet and space suit, she knew what she needed to do. Shildy and Spea nodded in agreement and did the same. Jim backed out of the hangar and told the techs to get the catapults ready to launch the fighters. The entrance doors closed and atmospheric transition began.

Shildy looked around at her cockpit and familiarized herself with the controls. It wasn't perfect, but it worked for her.

The floor began to rise to a seventy degree angle and the ceiling started to open, reveiling Titan's greenish sky. "Launch in T-minus 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0..."

The fighters bolted out of the hangar and into low orbit around Titan, the ugly hulking masses of the two Urilinoid warships were in plain view as they floated among the debris of the Delta fleet. Shildy, Spea and Patty blasted forward as they got closer they could see more drop pods leaving the larger of the two Urilinoid ships. "I hope Rabby and Lufy can take twenty more of those guys." Patty said noting the drop pods.

"Solnoids, this is base command, your fighters are equiped with dual firing plasma cannons and sixteen guided missiles, you know your targets, the best bet for you though, is to attack the bridge or the engines, don't wasted missiles on the bulky parts."

"Gotcha, we're movin' in." Shild, Spea, and Patty splitted up and picked thier targets. Patty picked the smaller ship while Shildy and Spea attacked the big one.

"DAMNIT! There's more of those things comin' down!" Lufy noticed the pods falling to the planet's surface, and she knew there wouldn't be any help from that Delta fleet. "Leo, run back to the hangar and see if you can reload, find anyone else who is in fighting condition to get themselves over here, we need to protect the wounded."

"Right, I'll be coming back." Leo ran his mech out of the battlezone while Lufy and Rabby prepared for the impending enemy onslaught.

"I see three of the enemy come over that far rise. They're light mechs, we can take 'em easy." Lufy targeted one and blasted off it's leg with a high energy particle round. "Go for the legs, don't waste time and ammo on the heavy stuff if you can help it."

"Right." Rabby did the same to another one. Lufy charged forward to bring the fight farther away from trever's downed mech. Rabby followed.

The Urilinoid battle mechs fired endlessly at the two solnoids, depleting their shield power, but Lufy and Rabby had skills in warfare that neither the Urilinoids nor the Terrans possessed. "Cutter beam charged!" Lufy jolted her jump jets to life and her mech blasted forty feet in the air and performed a 240 degree turn while landing behind two Urilinoid mechs, slicing both in half with her cutter beam. She then pushed the mech at top speed and jutted her right laser cannon out at a distance from the main chassis. She charged forward at her enemy and rammed the cannon into a Urilinoid cockpit, simulating the way a Bronz-X would punch a hole in a Paranoid drone. The enemy mech bursted into flames and she followed up her attack with a few well placed shots into the Urilinoid behind her latest kill. Two Urilinoids fired at her but by that time her shields had recharged and ready to take more punishment. She hit the jump jets again and aimed the feet of her mech into the top of her challengers, they were crushed under the greater weight of the heavier Terran built mech and exploded beneith her. "Hell yeah! You guys think you can take me?" Lufy fired her missiles into another foe, "Try it! I dare yah!"

Rob bounded over the hill to join in the fight and saw the deadly precision of the two solnoids. "Jesus! They're taking on the whole lot of them and winning!" Witnessing this his spirits were boosted and he pushed his mech onward to back up the two women warriors. Leo after reloading returned to battle and observed the battle infront of his eyes. Taking careful notice of Lufy's technique, Leo jumped into battle as well.

'I just have to be as good as her...', he thought to himself. He had never thought of doing the things with his mech that Lufy was doing, it was almost as if she was using a completely different machine. Even that Rabby chick was doing it. 'Time to push this thing to it's limit!'

Leo, mimicking Lufy's techniques, tried a trick of his own. By walking over a rock just right he set his mech off balance near his desired target, and just when he was off balance enough he boosted his jump jets. His mech flipped horizontally in the mid air until it's feet had contact with the cockpit of his target and threw it to the ground with a crunch, Leo braced for the jarring impact his mech would make when it hit the ground but after its rough sideways landing it rolled a bit and he hit the jets again sending it back into the air and onto its feet. And with that he fired six grenade rounds at a Urilinoid about to attack Rob.

"Urilinoid fighters are launching from the big ship! Watch yourselves people!" Shildy circled round her target trying to find a blind spot, but unfortunately, the Urilinoid were pretty well covered. Anti fighter lasers were coming from both ships relentlessly for the past nine minutes, now there were fighters.

Patty pulled her fighter away from the ship and turned around to get a clear shot at the poorly defended engines. She fired three missiles into it, jarring it into an eratic course. Closer and closer Patty flew her fighter back at it, firing a full barrage of lasers, cutting away at the weak armor of the ship's engines.


End file.
